


The Queen of Black Dragonflight 黑龙皇后

by linqastrasza



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Black Dragonflight, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Night of the Dragon, Twilight Dragonflight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqastrasza/pseuds/linqastrasza
Summary: Sintharia took a long time to collect relics of Demon Soul, eggs and other magic items used to create Twilight Dragonflight.All this started with the burning mate between her and Neltharion, but as her went further things are more than that...She, lived as a cursed blackdragon, had to "suffer" Titan's blessings. In her eyes, whole Azeroth is broken, she can only save it or ruin it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线位于《巨龙之夜》前夕。  
> 种族分层设定。  
> 黑暗色调。

那一夜特别冷。

岩浆的烧灼，火焰的炽热，全部消失了。记忆中焚天的烈焰在某一瞬间突然停滞，像是属于它们的时间于此定格，所有的火苗尖端失去了舞动的节奏。下一刻来自边际的沙尘汹涌而至，曾经的火焰尽数被瓦解，成为闪着微光的灰烬，然后慢慢黯淡下去。

她躺在冰冷的黑色岩石上，这些岩石曾经是涌动的熔岩，相传目光循着它们走可以看到漫天火光。然而现在目之所及只有黑色，黑峻峻的石头和黑峻峻的天空，除此之外什么都没有。

这与那将天空之神与大地捆缚的诅咒别无二致的颜色…将自己吞噬。

眼前只剩她自己的血，腐蚀了岩石发出咝咝声，而意识也开始涣散。她只希望，死亡的颜色，足以比拟她这辈子制造过的最绚烂的幻觉。

#### 每一个生灵都如此破碎

#### 每一个族类都如此悲哀

阿莱克斯塔萨的双翼拂过一地的龙蛋，红龙女王怜惜地看着她未来的孩子们。她感到有些悲哀，自己似乎还没能完全摆脱恶魔之魂的影响，这一批龙蛋中有不少染上了邪恶魔法的气息。那件事对红龙一族是极大的打击，她再次想起她逝去的爱，泰兰纳斯特里萨，和他在死亡之翼爪下下坠的模样。这些龙蛋作为他存在过的最后纪念，也难逃命运的诅咒…曾经意气风发的红龙女王，如今孓然一人趴坐在洞里，灯笼大的双眼里少了些生命的光泽，多了些痛苦的泪水。

她竭力甩开这些念头，即使面对数量稀少的族人，她也要担负起他们岌岌可危的未来…她最后不无遗憾地看了那些腐化的龙蛋一眼，便用翅膀将它们扫下了山谷。

或许是阿莱克斯塔萨太沉湎于悲伤，她竟没有认出这蛋上的邪恶魔法是何人所作…此刻在她的巨尾后方，陡峭的山坡上，丝丝黑雾正从龙蛋的裂缝里冒出并将其包裹，这些与恶魔之魂同源的魔法目的不在于破坏而在于欺骗，好让龙蛋们从它们母亲的眼皮底下溜走到施法者——此刻正在山谷底部隐匿的一条黑龙——的爪里。

黑龙迅速地接住龙蛋，同时警觉地看了看四周。形势对她并不十分有利，天空中到处都是飞翔的红龙，她能潜入这里已数万幸，如今还要带着十余枚龙蛋出去。她本可以施用空间魔法将龙蛋放到一个只属于她的安全的地方，就像克莱奥斯特拉兹曾经对蓝龙蛋做的那样，但她不能保证这么高强度的魔法会不会引起头顶上红龙的注意。

她小心翼翼地，试图把此处的空间打开一个缺口，好与她自己的空间连通——而龙蛋们突然开始发光，好像有什么龙或者东西在与它们产生感应一样。她感到不对劲。除了红龙女王外，能和这些龙蛋产生感应的…克莱奥斯特拉兹。他回来了。

大事不妙。她听说过这条龙的传奇故事，除了守护巨龙之外他的魔法造诣算的上是最高的一位，他还曾识破过死亡之翼的伪装。不知道这次是什么风把他吹了回来，或许是肯瑞托的低等种族出了什么岔子或许只是他想念阿莱克斯塔萨，但好奇心和对后代的关切心肯定会快速地把他引到这里。她的计划，甚至她的存在，绝不能被这条计谋多端的龙知晓。她停止了施法，同时试图重新唤起龙蛋上黑暗魔法的伪装，准备放手一搏。

她不要被识破，她不要死…强烈的信念帮助她在红龙巢穴的另一端激发起了一道直冲上天的岩浆。那里的红龙乱作一团，发出嘈杂的低吼声，其他地方的红龙也向那里飞去。她要在这些龙整顿好并开始搜查入侵者之前逃出这里。

现在只需要注意红龙配偶了…然而事情不总如她所愿。克莱奥斯特拉兹在空中盘了一圈，然后径直向她所在的地方飞来。她感到绝望，并做好了战斗的准备。一旦她确定克莱奥斯特拉兹有攻击她的意图她就会毁掉那些龙蛋，然后把自己传送走。

红龙的身形越来越大，她要开始念传送咒语了…但这次命运最终眷顾了她。克莱奥斯特拉兹从她头顶的树林上方擦过，之后继续向着阿莱克斯塔萨的方向飞去。他显然识破了计谋，只可惜他将入侵者的目的错认成了他的女王。

黑龙长吁一口气，趁两条红龙还在卿卿我我的空当，快速施法将蛋运进小空间，然后将自己传送出了龙巢。现在她有时间品尝偷蛋得手的美妙感觉了，在格瑞姆巴托绵延的群山里，这条龙得意地低吼一声，撕掉她面部的伪装，露出一道从眉骨延伸到下巴，清晰可怖的烧灼伤疤。

她正是死亡之翼的主配偶，黑龙希奈萨拉娅。

* * *

阿莱克斯塔萨和克莱奥斯特拉兹之间的感情可真惹人嫉妒…黑龙回想着方才的惊险，那两条龙恩恩爱爱的场景却在她脑中挥之不去，她甚至能想象到红龙女王伸出她巨大的龙头去蹭配偶的脖颈的样子。她真希望她幻想中的红龙下一秒能喷出火焰，烧在她身边的龙身上，那生命的火光沿着龙脊背上的突刺一路蔓延至尾部，烈火中的爱人翻转腾跃，高声歌唱…真美妙啊。就像死亡之翼曾对她做的那样。

那是她永生永世都不会忘记的仇恨。她知道她还有机会。那个畜生还没死。他不会那么轻易死的…

她熟悉火焰，沸腾的岩浆和翻滚的熔岩，然而她所能描述的所有火焰形态，都不足以形容耐萨里奥身上粘稠滚烫的那些物质。它们比通常的颜色更为黝黑，岩浆泡泡破裂的声音低沉地隆隆作响，像是虚空某处的邪恶低语。每一颗小火苗里昔日的活力都变成了腐蚀一切的欲望。它们充斥着前守护巨龙的身体，曾经高大伟岸的身躯如今成为了狂暴的寄生体…最为可怕的是，这条疯狂的黑龙如今距她不过咫尺，他体内的岩浆穿透金属质的盔甲，化为有形的锁链，将她牢牢捆缚在他身侧。

靠近，侵犯，占有。灼热的龙息，涣散的瞳孔。她几乎放弃抵抗，回想起另外两只雌龙的悲惨命运。死亡之翼想要蹂躏她，征服族内像她这样尚存希望的意志，然后将自己的浩瀚力量传给后代，复兴这个罪恶的种族。

明明是控制大地之力的种族，却还是惧怕火焰的灼热…真可悲。然而那些曾经与希奈萨拉娅亲近的熔岩此刻没有一丝的同情，它们以令炎魔之王都感到惧怕的气势在她身上肆虐，同时铁甲包裹的龙尾缠上她的尾部，在一阵窸窣中向上延伸，盔甲末端的尖刺扎进她的龙鳞之间，猩红的血液喷射出来。

没有交配前那盛大欢欣的仪式，亦没有双尾交缠时对新生后代的半点期待。只有无尽的疯狂包裹住无尽的恨意。利齿。皮肉。焦黑。溃烂。火焰。血液。沸腾。迷乱。希奈萨拉娅的视线边缘开始出现不详的紫色，扭曲死亡之翼心智的东西如今也想侵蚀她。但她觉得在被侵蚀之前自己就要疯掉或者死掉了。她望向黑色巨龙的脖颈，一寸之遥。咬断的欲望。让火与血埋葬一切，就此了结的欲望。

不可以。她试图唤起一丝理智以保持清醒。她是来复仇的，从抱定信念成为耐萨里奥配偶的那一刻起…她要用她的方式毁掉这一切，同归于尽不是她想要的结局。她要活着看到黑龙一族的覆灭。

哪怕她现在正在耐萨里奥的意志下繁衍。她发出一声轻笑，饱含嘲讽。所谓的后代不过是这个族群的又一件武器，而壮大种族只是统治世界的一个再虚伪不过的借口。这些新生的利剑会顺从地接过祖辈传下来的命运和诅咒，化为斩断拦路之人喉咙的利剑，再堕入毁灭的轮回…希奈萨拉娅突然惨叫一声，死亡之翼的龙头接触到了她的皮肤，她再不能忍受这等滚烫。灼热的龙息刺痛了她的双眼，她仿佛看到几千年后，艾泽拉斯被黑龙族占据，天空中到处飞着她和死亡之翼的后裔…这些龙继续疯狂地繁衍，视野中的黑色身影越来越密集，最后彻底将她的视线塞满，耳边回荡着龙吼的噪声…

为什么要繁衍。为什么要存在。对他们的种族，她不仅悲哀，而且憎恨。

希奈萨拉娅的爪子深深扎进死亡之翼的身体，后者完全感觉不到疼痛，依然继续着对其配偶的侵犯。她摸索着，沿着金属盔甲缝合的缝隙，深入巨龙体内翻涌的岩浆。在她再也撑不住从高空中坠落的前一瞬间，她将爪子抽出，并将其中所得之物牢牢握紧。

那里面躺着死亡之翼的一片龙鳞。


	2. Chapter 2

#### 所有的悔恨都是必然

#### 所有的绝望都是命运

诺森德北风苔原。风凛冽得让锹牙鹿们瑟缩成了一团，它们长长的鹿角在寒风中颤抖，就像被扯走了旗帜的旗杆那般荒凉。鹿群依靠着彼此缓慢移动，想要找个风不那么大的地方，或许是不远处的山脚下，那样它们可以给自己搭个雪窝。

“你们来了不该来的地方...”寒风中有谁在低语，声音像被风刮走的雪花一样破碎。鹿群还没来得及听完她的哀悼，就被不知何处砸下的一个冰系法术整个冻住。那些鹿的表情成功凝固在死亡前最后一刻的惊恐，这正是隐匿在冰雪中的观察者所喜爱看到的。希奈萨拉娅缓缓探出爪子，像是抚摸一般碰了碰由鹿构成的冰雕，它们在下一刻化成了粒粒冰屑，消散在空气里。

“我亲爱的玛里苟斯，还不出来么。”黑龙侧了侧身子，躲过从面前的山洞内突然射出的冰箭。“这可不是招待故人的好方式呢。”

山洞窸窣了一下作为回答，而后从山腰处几块巨大的碎冰砸落下来，新的洞口露出一只怨怒的冰蓝色龙眼。玛里苟斯愤怒地咆哮着，震落了山上大部分的积雪和一些松散的巨石，就好像他希望这些碎雪能砸死希奈萨拉娅一样。

“死亡之翼的残党！”他晃动着龙头，疯癫样子而今充满了对仇恨的执着，“我要把你化为灰烬！”

希奈萨拉娅有些不悦地低吼了一声。为什么所有人都把她和死亡之翼放在一起说话？为什么自己在黑龙族里是怎样的存在对其他人来说也如此值得一提？她不是那条粗暴愚蠢的黑龙。成为他的主配偶只是为了复仇而已。她很快就会向他们证明的...然后赐予他们死亡。不过她现在得和颜悦色——至少假装如此。“别这样，我的蓝龙王。我来这里，是为了给我们族群曾犯下的过错赎罪的。”好吧，这理由她自己都觉得恶心。

那么蓝龙当然更不可能相信了。“你们黑龙，与邪恶为伍的背叛者，居然想要赎罪？你还是让我割下你爬虫般的丑恶龙头比较有诚意。”

“我可以帮你复活辛达苟萨，尊贵的蓝龙王。”

“辛达苟萨？死亡之翼的配偶居然有胆子在我面前提起她？”玛里苟斯的反应是黑龙预料中的狂怒，“该不会是你目睹死亡之翼和你们肮脏后代的陨落之后起了同情心吧？还是觉得生者的世界被蹂躏得没意思了开始打糟蹋死者的主意？”蓝龙王看来是不想跟这条险恶的黑龙说话了，他挥动双翼，翼下生出无数巨大的冰锥，朝希奈萨拉娅的脖子直扑过来。

黑龙的周身流动着岩浆的暗红色光芒。她毕竟是前守护巨龙的配偶，而堕落之前的耐萨里奥算是五条巨龙中最强的一只。而今她在那令人作呕的巢穴里盘踞多年也算是掌握了一些强大的黑暗魔法，这样她才有自信独自来找玛里苟斯而不被这条狂暴的疯龙干掉。她挥了挥爪子，从她另一个位面的空间里取出一条腐烂的龙骨，看上去这骨头的主人生前是一条刚刚出壳的小雏龙。只有现场给他演示一遍，老疯龙才会相信她吧。

暗影魔法激发出紫黑色的光环，充斥了希奈萨拉娅身边的空间，甚至帮她驱散了一部分玛里苟斯的法术攻击。紫黑色的光在雏龙骨架的尾部凝聚成能量流的实体，然后向上蔓延固化成龙鳞，缝合断裂的骨骼，点亮空洞的眼眶。当玛里苟斯停下攻击的时候，他看到的是一条雀跃的小蓝龙——虽然它全身的血肉已然无存，可它附近散发着令孤独了几万年的老龙王感到亲近的魔法气息。它张开那尚显可怖的上下颚，在玛里苟斯腾跃周围盘旋——过来很久蓝龙才明白它是在笑。

“虽然失去了血肉，但心智还在...我亲爱的蓝龙王，真的不考虑一下么。”希奈萨拉娅现在的声音像是魅惑的女妖在念诵咒语。

玛里苟斯摇了摇巨大的龙头，眼前的雏龙令他瞬间清醒。辛达苟萨，他们昔日的美好岁月，她深埋冻土的僵硬身躯。再见一次她——哪怕是空荡荡的骸骨——再听一次她欢声笑语。不要拒绝，他心底有个声音说。答应面前这个魔鬼，你现在这个样子，在他人眼中和堕落者已无区别了，再疯癫一次又如何呢...

停下来。他的思维突然一滞。不要答应，不要妥协，不要忘记怨恨，不要...抱有希望。

追求毁灭的人有两种。一种是以毁灭本身为最终目的，像死亡之翼那样，享受着毁灭过程中的快感；另一种则如同玛里苟斯，将毁灭视作无可奈何的选择，因为除此之外，充满恶意的世界里无处容他。

遍地都是恨意。死亡之翼的恨意，希奈萨拉娅的恨意，甚至辛达苟萨的恨意。辛达苟萨死前那充满怨恨的嘶吼响彻脑海。他拒绝挽回，因为挽回就意味着可能再失去。玛里苟斯大吼一声，表示两条龙之间的交易最终破裂，“我拒绝，但我也不因此额外报复你。你最好现在就滚吧。”

希奈萨拉娅依旧笑着，笑容里是他琢磨不透也懒得琢磨的刀锋。“蓝龙王放心，你的伴侣会在你掌控之中...除我们之外不会再有其他生物知道她的消息。你只需要借我克瑞萨伦之匣一用...它会完好无缺地收集辛达苟萨在这片大陆上破碎的灵魂的。”

克瑞萨伦之匣...这就是黑龙此行的最终目的么。玛里苟斯愈发的怨恨使得他放弃了思考这其中更深的含义，转而直接朝希奈萨拉娅扑来，“我说了给我滚！非要我把你的尸体扔出去么？或者把你愚蠢的凡间生物同伴的尸体扔出去？”

蓝龙发出尖利的笑声，呼出的一口龙息在空气中凝固形成坚固的冰霜结界，将他尾后的一片区域——恰好是他收藏魔法神器的位置——严实地罩了起来。龙翼末端散发出深蓝色的法力浓雾，他又回到了那种疯狂滥用力量的疯癫状态，而这些满溢的力量即将倾洒到希奈萨拉娅身上。黑龙皱了皱眉头，她现在是真的很不悦了。

* * *

泽恩达瑞在蓝龙迷宫般的洞穴中匍匐着穿行。这里路的复杂程度可不比格瑞姆巴托好上多少，真不知道那条疯蓝龙是怎么找到自己的藏品的——更有可能他只是胡乱的存放和堆积。这可不利于血精灵执行他的女主人的命令。空气中的魔法力量给了他短暂的安慰，却也使他变得更饥饿。连他手中的巨龙之魂碎片也不管用，这鬼地方到处都是守护巨龙的造物，碎片没感应了才奇怪呢。血精灵找路的同时盘算着，要是这里只有一条龙而不是两条的话，他或许可以把龙装进那个神奇的匣子里，这样这些宝物和格瑞姆巴托群山里的力量就全是他的了。他的主人赐予他吸食的魔力时总是有着这样那样的限制，从很早以前他就有了背叛的念头，但也仅仅是念头。

这些胡思乱想在他看到那个狭长细小的盒子的一瞬间消散。啊，终于找到了。对泽恩达瑞来说解开这上面附着的保护魔法不难，前蓝龙王由于神志不清，魔法屏障远远没有它应有的水平——

而这时他感到群山发出剧烈的轰鸣。洞穴左右摇晃着，簌簌的冰锥和冰屑从洞顶砸下来。四周的法力流动也同时出现奇特的变化，那些混乱的法力流围绕着本身转圈，好像它们要把自己吞掉一样。毫无疑问他已经被发现，而且，被困住了。

慌乱之中他匆忙拿起克瑞萨伦之匣，顾不得破解上面剩下的魔法。而这些魔法在被他碰触的一瞬间，化为了具有实体的尖锐箭尖径直刺向他，同时空气中突兀的响起巨龙的哀嚎声，刺进他心里使得他的脚下开始不稳起来。真是疯狂的魔法，他想。不过疯狂也意味着攻击是混乱的，他不是被聚焦的靶子。这同时为他创造了逃跑的机会。

泽恩达瑞在手中召唤出一个漩涡，试图通过吞噬的方式梳理这里混乱的法力流动。漩涡附近的空气流几乎是尖啸着坠入其中，剩下的那些则加快了对自身的穿刺，如蛇咬住尾巴一样打着旋，凝聚成像水银液滴一样的实体。血精灵由将自己的法力凝聚成一条浮龙，并命令它吞吃这些液滴，自己则向着结界的边缘狂奔。龙吃掉了液滴，但并没有消化它们，咝咝作响的水银珠们彼此靠近然后融合，长大的水银团块又在龙和自身的吸附力下进一步吞噬水银珠...一切都在攀升疯狂的顶点。

此时泽恩达瑞已经到达了结界的内壁。然而他并不能直接出去，更不能指望希奈萨拉娅现在还有余力偏转它。情急之下他再次掏出巨龙之魂的碎片，在水晶壁上一划。就像岩浆腐蚀陆地那样，水晶壁急速的融化，固体在边缘变为液体再缓慢的滴落，泽恩达瑞又往碎片里注入了些力量，它开始不安的蜂鸣，直到把结界直接凿出一个大裂口。

狼狈爬出去的血精灵还没缓一口气便受到玛里苟斯一个奥术能量球的冲击而撞倒在地。他抬起头，这些能量球不断地落下就像陨石，而两只巨兽在空中激烈地搏斗，企图咬住彼此的脖子或是把对方拽下地面。他的主人，此时处于龙形态的希奈萨拉娅，因为体型和力量的差距而稍处下风，但逃跑完全不是问题。

发现结界破损的玛里苟斯狂躁地向血精灵冲锋，却被希奈萨拉娅爪中幻化的两条锁链束缚住了尾巴。被激怒的蓝龙一边甩动巨尾试图摆脱希奈萨拉娅一边仓促地向泽恩达瑞吐了口龙息，当他发现敏捷的血精灵并没有被冻成冰雕的时候诺森德已经没有了他的踪影了。

* * *

“玛里苟斯，你不该如此恨我。”希奈萨拉娅上下穿梭着躲避蓝龙的攻击，并注意到她的仆从已经回格瑞姆巴托了，“或者说，你该恨的不是我。”

“哦，你是说这一切全部都是死亡之翼那个老混蛋的错？”蓝龙厌恶的眯起眼睛，线状的瞳孔死死盯着希奈萨拉娅。

“不完全对...是你们五个的错。你们狂妄自大地觉得自己可以守护艾泽拉斯，或者说是占有它，于是从泰坦那里接下了那刻进骨血千万年的诅咒...”黑龙怨毒的眼神像一柄利剑，穿透了玛里苟斯，刺向更遥远的某处黑暗。

她再次回忆着从她记事以来就环绕在她身边的那些梦魇。记忆那样的清晰，她几乎每天都要回溯一遍——她不能忘却。她不能宽恕自己，如果她选择原谅。

* * *

她出身在一片焦黑的荒原。还是龙蛋形态的时候她就感觉到自己被大地牵引着移动，远离了她的母亲和族人。第一次睁开眼时，她看到黑峻峻的岩石被无数条裂缝切割，裂缝里冲出来的不仅仅是岩浆，还有深紫色的触须。她试图去碰触须上的那些凸起，却被突然喷出的毒液所烧灼，雏龙大叫着，触须也缩了回去。从那时起她就对大地有深深的恐惧。

惊恐的雏龙爬回了他们种族的巢穴，向她出生的荒原方向乱喊。族人们将那里视为被远古邪恶力量诅咒的不详之地，并将她取名为Sin-tharia, 罪恶者。她小小的脑袋充满了不解，生于何处为何是自己应当背负的罪恶。

后来她长大了一点，试着学习飞翔。然而每次她想要飞起来的时候，那些幼时恐吓她的岩浆都会从她脑袋内部开始沸腾，感受到的重力比往常强了十倍，她惊恐地看向地面，一根树干粗的触须正掀起地表，碎石击打着她，而触须无情地缠绕着她下坠...她趴在地上，即使发现刚才的触须只不过是幻觉，也抑制不住用翅膀包裹住自己哭泣。

终于有一天，鼓足勇气的希奈萨拉娅爬上大地守卫耐萨里奥的王座，询问她的困惑。大地之王深红的眼睛里透出一丝温柔，但希奈萨拉娅觉得那底下是对她残忍的鄙夷。他说，我们是生来与大地相连的种族，能够感受到泥土与岩石的羁绊是泰坦赐予我们的无上祝福...然后他给她讲了那个故事，他们打败迦拉克隆守护艾泽拉斯的故事。

那是她一生中最糟的一天。她宁愿相信是自己天生飞行能力不强也不愿接受这荒唐的祝福。什么祝福...简直是诅咒。完完全全的诅咒，一个牢狱。谢过耐萨里奥后她独自在山巅的巨石上坐了很久，她觉得不是这些她坐着这些巨石而是它们的沉重压着她。想到她在未来的千万年里都要如此承受熔岩和蒸汽的炙烤她甚至想直接从山顶跳下去。为什么她的族人们没有感到悲哀呢？她想。

她在那一瞬间觉得所有生命，自己和族人的生命，龙族甚至泰坦本身的生命，都是一场无稽的幻觉。活着并且追逐彼此，占有他人或是被他人占有，拼命伪装着自己的野心和轻蔑做出一副慷慨给予或是接受的样子——不带一丝温暖，笑容也藏着尖利的矛。她仰头大笑，笑了很久，好像这样就能驱散心里的落寞与空虚一样。

最后她决定变成迦拉克隆的样子。毁灭这个世界，屠戮一切生灵，用死亡帮助族人们摆脱亘古的诅咒，也帮他们从太平盛世的错觉里清醒。她无比渴望着变得强大变得疯狂，被仇恨然后被终结——这样结束她的人就可以开启新的诅咒轮回，龙族将因此在死亡的安宁里永伴自由。真好。因为无所求，无所期待而归于毁灭...她觉得好像只有扭曲虚空的混乱能抚慰她了。

她强迫自己飞翔，练习高深的魔法。惊奇地她发现自己的魔法天赋远超她的同族，凭借此她很快吸引了耐萨里奥的注意。成为龙王配偶的那天她几乎用尽了自己的所有力气做出一个又一个华丽的飞翔动作，万众簇拥中她收起双翼停在耐萨里奥面前像个温婉的小姑娘。她听到大地之王对她说，你不再是之前那条哭诉着飞不起来的小龙了。

我不再是之前那条小龙了。她在心里赞同着这句评价。我会用前所未有的怒火燃尽一切的。世界将在我的双翼下重生。

* * *

愤怒蓝龙的怒吼将黑龙拉回现实，却也迎来她的一句讥讽：“你不也恨着吗。否则为何会仇视那些使用魔法的凡人？属于自己的力量被瓜分着撕裂的感觉可不好受吧。没有泰坦布下的牢狱，辛达苟萨现在还活着，而耐萨里奥将是你永远的兄弟。”

“不要再说了！”再次听到挚爱配偶的名字使玛里苟斯来到了崩溃的边缘，“就算我仇恨这个世界也不会与你这种奸诈之徒为伍！”

“我并不作这样的指望。”希奈萨拉娅露出高深莫测的笑容，“而今我们存在就是为了背弃，又怎能奢求结盟。”她高昂起龙头，暗影的魔法从她脖颈上的尖刺渗出将她包裹。然后她消失了，漫天冰雪盖住了她来过的痕迹。


	3. Chapter 3

#### 直到回忆在幻觉中冷却

#### 直到鲜血在梦境里燎原

格瑞姆巴托群山里的洞穴大概是整个星球上地形最复杂的地方。尽管这里据传是块不详之地，而今还封存着红龙女王的怒火，每年依然有许多探险者协会的人深入地底寻找他们理想中的宝藏，这其中有很大一部分的矮人，他们总是寻求常驻在此的蛮锤矮人部族作为向导。少量的巨魔，或许还有兽人，也游荡在这个地带，增加了此处的冒险气息。

然而这一切在地精看来可是一大笔旅游财。数以百计的地精长期在这儿叽叽喳喳，而现在他们的头儿正郁闷地在卵石小路上行走。附近的群落传来消息说他们的恶魔之魂碎片被抢了偷了，这东西在一些人看来相当值钱，他们群落可能很快就要遭遇一场劫难。

“嘿，小家伙。”这只地精听到背后有人叫他。他可是这里的指挥官！然而当他转过头来，看到的是一张完美的血精灵面孔。她蓝紫色长发随意披散着，着装则是深得发黑的红，眼睛则是翡翠绿的颜色，两只比他还长的耳朵添了几分俊俏。“有什么事，我的小姐？”

一个地精。希奈丝特拉不易觉察地皱了皱眉头。她讨厌与这些钻到金币眼里的生物打交道。其实她本可以直接化作龙形掀他们的宝藏库个天翻地覆的，但是这样不仅有暴露她行迹的风险，更是会以带着伤疤的黑龙希奈萨拉娅的名字传闻于世，好事者甚至会谣传她的行动是死亡之翼的主意。这是她绝不能允许的——以她过去的身份和姿态行走。她是希奈丝特拉，是世界的而不是黑龙的女皇，所有她过去的痕迹，包括希奈萨拉娅这个名字，都在死亡之翼赐予她的那场血与火的交配中焚烧殆尽。

这条用魔法隐去面部可怖伤疤的黑龙对地精挤出一个笑容，“我想到这山里去看看。可以问你们要个合适的向导吗？”

“这你可找对人了，小姐。我是这儿的指挥官洛克梅，非常愿意为小姐效劳。”地精向下鞠了个90度的躬，他翘起的长耳朵使得希奈丝特拉得抑制住不把它们吃掉的冲动，“希奈丝特拉。这位是我的同伴泽恩达瑞。”她丢个洛克梅一袋子金币。，这位地精也同时“慷慨”地邀请他们住在他家。

“虽然说这地方不怎么太平，但地精们可不会为此烦扰的。”洛克梅带着两只精灵在贸易街上游逛，“我们在金币面前总是乐观向上的部族，虽然总是因此遭到敌视。可谁在意呢，都习惯了。”他聒聒喳喳个不停，泽恩达瑞恨不得撕掉他的嘴巴，而希奈丝特拉则全心贯注在巨龙之魂上，感应附近可能存在的碎片。

并没有痕迹。她无意中往旁边的地摊上一瞥，然后她看到了…一条小黑龙。

那是一个地精头大小的黑龙布偶。做工十分粗糙，龙的大下巴松松地垂坠着，但还依稀看得出来是依死亡之翼的模样所造。地精贩子注意到了血精灵小姐的目光，把布偶拿起来晃了晃，龙头与龙尾在他的手里摇动，时不时掉落几片棉花。

“黑龙。”希奈丝特拉走过去把布偶拿在手上，“你们是怎么看待黑龙的？”

“噢，龙喜欢吃地精。这些个小玩意是用来吓唬淘气的小孩子的，他们瑟瑟发抖嚎啕大哭的样子真有趣，”洛克梅说，“我没见过真正的黑龙。不过我祖上梅克洛曾经为这世上最伟大的黑龙死亡之翼服务过，他帮灭世者打造了那坚不可摧的金属盔甲。”

“可他在奴役你们。就算有人记得死亡之翼曾经的威风也不会记得你们，死亡之翼自己也从未把你们当回事。”希奈丝特拉淡淡道。这可真糟，无论她到哪里前任配偶的影子都在她身边挥之不去。这些被他支配过的凡人种族理应归于灭亡——这些颂扬他为“最伟大的黑龙”的种族。她才是最伟大的黑龙，而他愚不可及。

洛克梅并没有因精灵小姐了解死亡之翼的往事而感到惊讶，“谁知道呢，反正我们除了死亡之翼没给够工资之外都不在意。为了拉拢金币我们几乎被所有人背弃了，死亡之翼只是微不足道的一部分。我们并不嫉恨，那样只会影响生意。”

被所有人背弃的。希奈丝特拉在心里想着。不只你们一个种族，也不只你一人。她向那个贩子扔下一袋金币，带走了那条黑龙。

* * *

她有时会嫉妒死亡之翼。嫉妒他被所有人关注着，嫉妒他身上所有怨恨或是羡慕的目光。世人看来是她通过努力站到了他的身边，事实上他只是张开黑色的巨大翅膀把她笼罩在了阴影下。他从未在意她，即使在最后一次交配前，这条黑龙也在向她许诺着整个黑龙族群的未来。对大地之王来说配偶们与世间任意一条黑龙并无不同，都是他统治世界的工具罢了。

就连这一切的罪魁祸首，上古之神也抛弃了她——每次她向那紫色的神秘力量索求，得到的只有脑海深处疯狂的大笑声。对它们来说希奈丝特拉只是腐化黑龙计划最初的试验品，即使它们清楚她心中的怨恨也不会赐予她足以毁灭死亡之翼的力量。希奈丝特拉知道自己杰出的魔法操纵力是拜它们所赐，但除此之外，她不会得到更多了。

从力量浩瀚无边的古神，到朝夕相伴的配偶，乃至眼前这只微不足道的血精灵，双月笼罩下的艾泽拉斯，竟无一人可与她作伴。尖啸着跑开的生灵。虚情假意接近的生灵。弃她如厌倦了的玩物的生灵。他们的恶意日复一日地穿透黑龙的身体。她鲜血淋漓。

大概在毁灭或者被毁灭之前连一个嚎啕大哭的地方也找不到了吧。

* * *

洛克梅家中的摆设都依着地精小巧的身材打造，希奈丝特拉只得蜷缩在加大号的椅子上把玩手中的黑曜石坠饰。而地精仍然成功地被吸引了目光。“听说在你们这儿，值钱的东西会说话。”

“嗯，那是当然。”洛克梅依然目不转睛地盯着坠饰。那块黑曜石比平常见到的要大许多，但切面光滑平整，像是从某一块更大的宝石上，通过某种精致细腻的魔法切割下来的。希奈丝特拉摇晃它的时候剖面完美地折射着月亮的光芒，在地面上投下梦幻般的影。

“我想知道你们这是否有一件叫做巨龙之魂的上古神器的碎片的消息。”

“哦当然有小姐，我们这儿都管那东西叫恶魔之魂。”洛克梅抖了抖耳朵，他没想到希奈丝特拉居然问起这个。也许她就是传言中盗取其他碎片的人——他心中划过这个念头。不过那又如何呢，如果血精灵小姐愿意以那串不凡的坠饰换取碎片的话，他可就大赚一笔了。“那东西现在就在我家里。据说这个金盘子碎片威力惊人，也没见哪个疯子试图把它重新组装起来。都是上古的传说了。”

凡人种族的时间尺度短得可怕...希奈丝特拉默默想着。离死亡之翼背叛她已经过了这么久，久到巨龙之魂的荣光都从记忆中淡去，曾经被奴役的人民可以选择原谅了吗？她面无表情地看着洛克梅从地板上的秘密机关中取出碎片。“即便用途不明恶魔之魂也被当作祖上的传承而保护得很好。这上面附着了一种特别的邪恶法术使得龙族不能轻易的感应到它。不过小姐，我不介意给我们家另找一件传家宝。”

希奈丝特拉把黑曜石坠饰扔给地精。最后一次看向那晶莹剔透的切面的时候，黑龙想起千万年前，耐萨里奥将作为结成配偶仪式的一部分的坠饰送给她的情景。他低下他庞大睿智的头颅，粗大的龙爪在希奈丝特拉的爪子间穿行，末了抬起橙红色的瞳孔，那里面装着新获配偶的笑容。

后来他再未送过她礼物。一切那么虚假，那么恍惚。

她有时会想，是否在他们俩并肩飞上黑龙巢穴最高的山巅，他搭着她的翅膀享受其他黑龙的欢呼那一刻，他是真心迷恋她的，而不是出于繁衍种族的野心和职责。她想耐萨里奥对世界的真相究竟知道多少，是否想过要反抗。她想曾经的黑龙王说出“吾即大灾变”的宣言的时候是否仅仅是作为古神的傀儡而存在，亦或夹杂了些他自己的本意在里面。

她在想他有没有后悔过，又后悔了些什么。

对她所栖身的这个世界其中暗藏的绝望她是再清楚不过的。千万年来她无数次躲在阴影里俯瞰艾泽拉斯，看联盟和部落征战不休，龙族在外忧内患下走向衰落，古神一次又一次地筹划它们惊世的阴谋。她看着艾泽拉斯的土地被兽人的铁骑踏过又被人类城池占据，被燃烧军团的绿色侵蚀过又被太阳井的能量复原，被古神的触须深深扎根，却又被泰坦的伟力连根拔起。她不止一次思考着这无尽背叛与无边动乱的缘由。在她看来是这无边际的混乱催生了艾泽拉斯必须被某种生灵守护这样的道理，而这正是那可悲诅咒的起因。

可结果令她不敢承受。生命元素在本应荒芜的土地上肆虐，导致人类精灵这样的低等种族，龙族与燃烧军团这样初具力量的种族，与古神泰坦这样极高智慧的种族同时繁盛。生命与生命之间的差异性构成了巨大的鸿沟，在同一等级的种族之间征战不休的时候，总会有更高级的种族从中插手。于此即产生了漫无尽头的压迫，绝望惨烈的抗争。野心驱使下低等种族在高等种族看来简直不堪一击，而低等种族挣扎着存活的韧性若是联合起来也是对高等种族的威胁，然后就有了毁灭与重生的轮回。

唆使与操纵只在一念之间。维持平静的谎言荒谬得要撕裂自己。太容易被满足的欲望。太容易被相信的骗局。太容易被蛊惑的背叛。过于简单的奴役，过于轻松的屠戮。明明希望渺茫却因被逼上绝路而生的反抗。或者是明明无从宣泄的渗入骨髓的恨意转化成的对施加恨意的强烈渴望。

死亡之翼。他应该是懂得这些的。或许他甚至试图和其他巨龙交流过，可他们冥顽不化——于是他只能独自宣泄对泰坦无理欺凌的愤恨，从毁灭中寻求毁灭他的人获得的快感，再不抱有任何反抗的指望。在这点上，她可悲地发现自己和前任配偶并无不同，除了她即将缔造的毁灭是为了救赎自己可悲的种族而生之外。

* * *

不觉夜深。

希奈丝特拉仔细地拼合着这几十年她四处搜集的巨龙之魂碎片。她把刚刚从地精处得到的小心地嵌进在空中漂浮的金色圆盘，“这是最后一块了。”她说，言语间抑制不住疯狂的喜悦。这件连古神也辛苦追求的神器，即将重现世间，与她引以为傲的子女——并非奈法利安或是奥妮克希亚，而是暮光龙族——一起。

从多年前她强忍屈辱从死亡之翼爪下夺下他的龙鳞，到她跑遍格瑞姆巴托附近的每一寸土地凭借黑龙鳞微弱的感应寻求破碎的残迹，她一直等着这一天。艾泽拉斯很快会如巨龙之魂一样完美。实体的生灵无法想象的完美。灵魂与力量的完美。

“我会在此重建碎片直接的魔力连接，”她对身边的血精灵说，“你则帮我清除一切令人不悦的障碍。”她斜着眼瞟了一下居室的门口。

还没等洛克梅反应过来自己偷看的行径被发现的事实，泽恩达瑞就冲了出来，一枚奥术飞弹直射地精的面部。洛克梅有惊无险地躲开，同时从靴子下抽出一把匕首迎战。

纵然泽恩达瑞的魔法运用熟练到能被希奈丝特拉所用的程度，地精也无愧于这一带指挥官的名头。血精灵扔过去的一个火球在地上砸出一个大坑，而地精刺向血精灵的匕首则被定在空中然后反弹了回来。“你们是企图复兴狂乱黑龙的阴谋家！我不会允许我的人民受到邪恶神器的半点伤害！”地精大叫着，眼里有一个凡人面对终极威胁时那种熊熊燃烧的斗志。泽恩达瑞心里怀疑刚才他和女主人关于巨龙之魂将来如何处置的安排究竟被偷听了多少。“没有用了…你们村子将成为神器复生的第一件献祭品。你应该感到庆幸，这是拜你刚才的好奇心所赐。所有可能泄露伟大计划的生物都要被清除。”

“我们宽恕过去的罪行，并不代表我们容忍它的再现，血精灵！你们的屠戮只会再一次招来自身的倾覆，太阳之井不会宽恕你们这些纳鲁的背叛者的…”地精的后半段咒骂被生生冻结在了空气里。希奈丝特拉径直跨过地上被她敲晕的地精，责备地看了泽恩达瑞一眼：“废物。他这么叫迟早会把周围的人弄醒。”她带着拼接完整的巨龙之魂飞向屋顶，血精灵则拖着地精跟随。

她看向巨龙之魂，用痴迷到疯狂甚至带着丝丝眷恋的目光，又夹杂着一丝怜惜，好像这神器能给予她某种儿女家人的温暖一样。而后她卸下伪装，黑色的长发在夜风中扬起，面罩盖住的可憎伤疤在月光照射下仿佛在扭动，不安地述说着亘古的仇怨。她的指尖末端闪烁暗蓝色的光芒，魔力缓缓注入巨龙之魂使得它开始旋转，随着它优雅的转动整个地精村庄渐渐没入火海。那火光的尖端闪耀仓促的金色火花，像凤凰躁动的尾羽，如梦似幻。

泽恩达瑞入迷地看着这场景，他觉得自己的灵魂有朝一日也能在这样的烈焰中升腾。“这只地精怎么办？不杀了他吗？”末了他问。

希奈丝特拉蹲下，揪了揪洛克梅的长耳朵。连仇恨都不敢施加的卑微种族，却以为自己的坚韧并非无足轻重…她想到地精和泽恩达瑞拼死厮杀的情景。那么清楚自己的命运是被怎样的存在支配着，在关键时刻依然妄议着改变。她觉得这个地精和自己一样悲哀。所有艾泽拉斯的生者都如此悲哀。这种感觉就像一个人偶然知晓了自己必然灭亡的命运后，还在声嘶力竭反抗的绝望。

“不。把他留在这里，醒来之后他将学会仇恨。如果他能在吞噬者的征服中幸存下来，他会向我们一样，对这个世界心如死灰。”希奈丝特拉吩咐道。

她应该走了，可好像还有些事没有完成。她向一条巨龙一样歪着头想了想，然后拿出来之前在地摊上买的黑龙布偶。她又摇了摇龙头，咧开嘴巴的黑龙甩动着它的大下巴，好像在笑，死亡之翼绝不会发出的那种笑。她突然想起之前见到玛里苟斯的时候那条疯癫的蓝龙见到自己复生的雏龙是露出的那种神情。他在惊讶自己居然会被一条亡灵化的蓝龙打动，嘲笑自己还存有对这个世界虚妄的眷恋。

她甩开手，把黑龙布偶也扔进了火海。那黑色的小小影子坠下去悄无声息，而希奈丝特拉则化作龙形，向天发出嘶哑的低吼，然后一头飞进了皎洁的双月里。


	4. Chapter 4

#### 漫天血色里再高歌一曲

幽深的洞穴被黑腭怪含糊低沉的吼声包围着，这里连龙人粗大的双足也不敢接近。泽恩达瑞还是一如既往的聒噪，消失的实验品，潜在的威胁。可在她看到龙蛋的一瞬间她觉得这些都无关紧要。

棕色的外壳，大地的质感。晶莹的油质层在白色水晶的光里像月光罩下的羽衣。流动着，缓慢而安静。她忍不住伸手去抚摸。拥有自己的子嗣是这样的感觉么？

虚无之物，她看向远处低声哀鸣的虚空龙，将成为你成长的养料。在之后的漫长岁月里，吞噬者只要审视自己，就会鄙夷这个世界的真实。真实是无情的幻觉，最残忍的幻觉，温暖的拥抱，只在无尽的命运轮回之外，空寂的虚无里安眠。克瑞萨伦之匣将成为她亲爱的孩子与挚爱的虚空沟通的媒介，当他使用魔法的时候匣子会带他去那个地方。

生命在颤动，如同从兹泽拉库的身体里破茧而出，却没有凡间生物的血肉淋漓。虚空龙的叫声何等欢愉——她笑起来，溃烂的脸也不会被惧怕了吧——任由风将她的面纱吹起。

血精灵向她引导着法术，黑龙更加兴奋了，她的双手，曾经触摸过古神的触须，亲吻过死亡之翼的面颊，拾起过带着矮人与背叛者之血的利剑，而今高举着释放与血精灵相辉映的魔法。水晶颤动着，淡蓝色的触须生长，扭曲了此处疯狂的情绪，在漫天的能量风暴，物质崩落的噼啪声中，她的心里突然变得异常安静。

吞噬者，德拉苟纳克斯，即将带着她的恩宠与祈愿降临世间。它将以她的血亲之名，吞噬她所有频临崩溃的绝望，吞噬她被久久折磨的此世的混乱，吞噬自她出生以来一直缠绕着她的黑暗。它将吞噬背叛者的骨血，无论他们属于龙族还是更低等的种族。它吞噬这个世界直至自己饱胀不堪。而后它吞噬自己，让来自虚空的闪光被漠不关心的古神和泰坦们看见。

在那之前，黑龙希奈丝特拉将在地底最后一次挣扎，应付凡世琐碎的威胁或者迫近的叛乱。被蒙在鼓里还冒死靠近的生物，或许会错认为这些是奥妮克希亚的杰作吧？那条黑龙不配称为她的子嗣，在她短暂而愚蠢的一生里口口声声叫喊着她是“死亡之翼的女儿”。死亡之翼！那条愚昧的继承父亲志向的母龙对世界一无所知，她飞翔的姿态那么轻盈好像族群的诅咒相比她统治人类世界的志向微不足道一样。她的所作所为使她以死亡之翼的名义为人所知，却无人记得她的母亲希奈萨拉娅！黑龙真想把奥妮克希亚的龙鳞一片一片地掰下来以惩罚她漠视母亲的罪行。她就这样被忘却了千万年，直到现在她不需要被记起了。她只要毁灭，毁灭那些胆敢忘却她的生灵，毁灭死亡之翼和他的残党。

她又想起克莱奥斯特拉兹。这条醉心于凡间事物的红龙无非是在享受随意操控低等种族的快感吧？披着生命缚誓者的外衣。那么他很快就会来的，来到这里，欣赏龙人和黑腭怪的恶意，还有她新培育的生命。她会让德拉苟纳克斯也像他一样饱含对生命的热爱的，爱他们的肉体释放灵魂的样子，就在它吞噬了这条红龙的生命精华之后。那次她在红龙巢穴险险逃脱之后她就知道他们之间必有一战的。让鲜血归于虚无的一战。红龙应该庆幸他有生之年还能再一次看到巨龙之魂，他应该为龙族能造出惊动古神的神器的伟大的往昔骄傲。蓝龙也会来的吧…虚空龙的事情他们也有所参与，虽然他们并不知道兹泽拉库的存在。会是谁呢？张开饕餮的双翼吧，德拉苟纳克斯...吞噬即将成为亡灵的好奇心。

自己的种族从未给希奈丝特拉带来温暖与希望，黑龙落寞地想，他们自顾自地高高在上，领导者们花言巧语粉饰统治的企图，却对施加的束缚视而不见…伊瑟拉被囚禁在与现实一寸之隔的虚幻梦境里，诺兹多姆重复着堕落的死循环…她想起诺兹多姆的时光之穴，很久很久以前她作为一条微不足道的雏龙去过的地方。大概此生最向往的所在是另一条时间线的自己吧，可是青铜龙在时间中碎裂进而窥得不同时间线的能力本就是拜诅咒所赐，倘若没有了他们的观察，另外那些自己会不会重复现在的路呢？

她再次短暂地回望了自己的一生，从一开始便堕入黑暗之后越陷越深的一生。她从未看到光芒，甚至对温暖的认知也停留在此刻即将孵化的喜悦。她曾经有过对未来的期许与对过往的憎恨，可站在有生之年最后一个转折点的她觉得支撑她做这一切的动力突然模糊不清。过去和未来交融了边界，就像虚幻与实在，它们联结在一起叩问存在这一最深刻的错觉。她曾经热切地企盼自己的生命里能有与岩浆相异的材质或是与暗红不同的色彩，而现在冰蓝色的魔法包裹着她。她曾经拼尽一切摆脱死亡之翼的桎梏，而现在德拉苟纳克斯只属于她一人。可她也清清楚楚地明白，她即将不属于这个世界了。她凄然的命运从看到耐萨里奥那一天急速下坠，滑向必然的结局。

……

* * *

希奈丝特拉的思绪在龙蛋的裂缝中掉落，一片白光中她最后想起死亡之翼与自己最后一次交配的情景。红光渗入她的龙鳞，腐蚀她的肌肤，她却紧紧握着配偶的龙鳞，在很多年后帮助她感应散落各处的巨龙之魂碎片的龙鳞。那上面有繁复的花纹，它们与她周身的火焰一起流动着，依托着她的血肉跳出热烈的舞蹈。她支撑不住向下坠落。

但她知道，她必从烈火中重生。

 

-完-


End file.
